The orexins (hypocretins) comprise two neuropeptides produced in the hypothalamus: the orexin A (OX-A) (a 33 amino acid peptide) and the orexin B (OX-B) (a 28 amino acid peptide) (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). Orexins are found to stimulate food consumption in rats suggesting a physiological role for these peptides as mediators in the central feedback mechanism that regulates feeding behaviour (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). Orexins also regulate states of sleep and wakefulness opening potentially novel therapeutic approaches for narcoleptic or insomniac patients (Chemelli R. M. et al., Cell, 1999, 98, 437-451). Two orexin receptors have been cloned and characterized in mammals. They belong to the super family of G-protein coupled receptors (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585): the orexin-1 receptor (OX or OX1R) is selective for OX-A and the orexin-2 receptor (OX2 or OX2R) is capable to bind OX-A as well as OX-B. The physiological actions in which orexins are presumed to participate are thought to be expressed via one or both of OX 1 receptor and OX 2 receptor as the two subtypes of orexin receptors.
Orexin receptors are found in the mammalian brain and may have numerous implications in pathologies such as depression; anxiety; addictions; obsessive compulsive disorder; affective neurosis; depressive neurosis; anxiety neurosis; dysthymic disorder; behaviour disorder; mood disorder; sexual dysfunction; psychosexual dysfunction; sex disorder; schizophrenia; manic depression; delirium; dementia; severe mental retardation and dyskinesias such as Huntington's disease and Tourette syndrome; eating disorders such as anorexia, bulimia, cachexia, and obesity; addictive feeding behaviors; binge/purge feeding behaviors; cardiovascular diseases; diabetes; appetite/taste disorders; emesis, vomiting, nausea; asthma; cancer; Parkinson's disease; Cushing's syndrome/disease; basophile adenoma; prolactinoma; hyperprolactinemia; hypophysis tumour/adenoma; hypothalamic diseases; inflammatory bowel disease; gastric diskinesia; gastric ulcers; Froehlich's syndrome; adrenohypophysis disease; hypophysis disease; adrenohypophysis hypofunction; adrenohypophysis hyperfunction; hypothalamic hypogonadism; Kallman's syndrome (anosmia, hyposmia); functional or psychogenic amenorrhea; hypopituitarism; hypothalamic hypothyroidism; hypothalamic-adrenal dysfunction; idiopathic hyperprolactinemia; hypothalamic disorders of growth hormone deficiency; idiopathic growth deficiency; dwarfism; gigantism; acromegaly; disturbed biological and circadian rhythms; sleep disturbances associated with diseases such as neurological disorders, neuropathic pain and restless leg syndrome; heart and lung diseases, acute and congestive heart failure; hypotension; hypertension; urinary retention; osteoporosis; angina pectoris; myocardinal infarction; ischemic or haemorrhagic stroke; subarachnoid haemorrhage; ulcers; allergies; benign prostatic hypertrophy; chronic renal failure; renal disease; impaired glucose tolerance; migraine; hyperalgesia; pain; enhanced or exaggerated sensitivity to pain such as hyperalgesia, causalgia, and allodynia; acute pain; burn pain; atypical facial pain; neuropathic pain; back pain; complex regional pain syndrome I and II; arthritic pain; sports injury pain; pain related to infection e.g. HIV, post-chemotherapy pain; post-stroke pain; post-operative pain; neuralgia; emesis, nausea, vomiting; conditions associated with visceral pain such as irritable bowel syndrome, and angina; migraine; urinary bladder incontinence e.g. urge incontinence; tolerance to narcotics or withdrawal from narcotics; sleep disorders; sleep apnea; narcolepsy; insomnia; parasomnia; jet lag syndrome; and neurodegenerative disorders including nosological entities such as disinhibition-dementia-parkinsonism-amyotrophy complex; pallido-ponto-nigral degeneration; epilepsy; seizure disorders and other diseases related to general orexin system dysfunction.
Certain orexin receptor antagonists are disclosed in PCT patent publications WO 99/09024, WO 99/58533, WO 00/47576, WO 00/47577, WO 00/47580, WO 01/68609, WO 01/85693, WO 01/96302, WO 2002/044172, WO 2002/051232, WO 2002/051838, WO 2002/089800, WO 2002/090355, WO 2003/002559, WO 2003/002561, WO 2003/032991, WO 2003/037847, WO 2003/041711, WO 2003/051368, WO 2003/051872, WO 2003/051873, WO 2004/004733, WO 2004/026866, WO 2004/033418, WO 2004/041807, WO 2004/041816, WO 2004/052876, WO 2004/083218, WO 2004/085403, WO 2004/096780, WO 2005/060959, WO 2005/075458, WO2005/118548, WO 2006/067224, WO 2006/110626, WO 2006/127550, WO 2007/019234 and WO 2007/025069.